An organic EL panel uses, for example, organic electroluminescence (EL) elements that produce white light (white organic EL elements) by additive color mixture of colors of light emitted from, e.g., red, green, and blue (RGB) light emitting materials. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example of the configuration of white organic EL elements, in which single color light emitting layers for RGB are formed in parallel on a substrate.